dajanamalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Grips of Fate
|previousseason = Survivor Mount Etna|nextseason = Survivor Mo'Orea}}Survivor: Grips of Fate is the second season hosted by 'Dajanamals Gameshows.' ''This season brought back people from Survivor: Mount Etna such as, Sam, Wusty, and Austin. It was also was the first season to have a final 2 with Chief winning 6-1, and Austin as runner up.'' Production This season was hosted by Dylan and Jaden. Hannah became the first Host to ever play in one of their games, but got out pre-merge and was able to help with the rest of the season. Twists/Changes *'Tribe Leaders - '''At the start of the game, two people were randomly selected to be tribe leaders. Their job would be to pick someone to be on their tribe, with that person then choosing the next tribe member. *'Exile Island - 'The last person to be selected for a tribe was sent to exile and would replace the first person voted out. *'Tribe Swap -''' At final 10, the remaining people on the two tribes were split up into two new tribes. *'Double Tribal - '''At the second individual immunity challenge, it was revealed that two people would win immunity, and two people were going to be sent to jury. *'Final Immunity - 'At the final immunity challenge, the winner would get an automatic spot at the final tribal council. The three eligible castaways would vote somebody out, with the final immunity winner eliminating the final person directly after. If the vote tied 1-1-1, the immunity holder would have the sole vote. *'Final 2 - '''Instead of the traditional final 3, this season consisted of a final 2. Castaways Season Summary Before the game began, Production randomly chose two people to be tribe leaders. Hannah was chosen to represent the Azerti Tribe and Steven was chosen from Bou Bou. There job was to chose a castaway to join their tribe and that castaway would chose the next castaway to join until one remained. Robster ended up not being selected and was sent to exile and would return to the game once the first person was eliminated. While on exile island, Robster was greeted with an idol he could use during a rtibal council to keep him safe. During the first Tribe Immunity Challenge, Bou Bou won by a landslide and sent Azerti to the first tribal council of the season. Derek, Hannah, Quantum, and Wusty decided to split the votes between Sam and Sarah in case they had the Idol. That night the vote was a tie between Sam, Sarah, and Derek by 2-2-2. Sam went home in a revote of 2-1. Robster then became apart of the Azerti Tribe. Bou Bou won again and sent Azerti back to tribal. However, JP announced he had leave the game, cancelling Azerti's tribal council. Bou Bou won their third immunity challenge. Hannah, Derek, and Quantum decided to stick to the plan and vote out Sarah but, Wusty gathered Sarah and Robster to get out the weakest player on the tribe Quantum. This cause yet another tie and the revote of 4-0 and Sarah was sent home. Voting History Trivia *Grips of Fate is the first season to have a tribe swap. *This season had the most ties, both happening prejury. **Sam and Sarah both went home due to those ties. *This season is the first to have a final tribal council with a Final 2. *This season is also the first to have 7 jurors. **Mount Etna was suppose to have 7 jury members, but due to a tie during final tribal council, Sam became the 8th juror.